Poderia ter sido diferente
by analidiapotter
Summary: ... que bom que não foi!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1- Sorriso**

Não posso deixar de olhar para a nossa foto. Aquela do nosso casamento! Ainda me lembro de quando eu reparei em você, mesmo depois de vários anos. Claro que para mim, você nunca poderia ser considerada boa o suficiente devido a tudo o que estava envolvido. Quem imaginaria que eu me casaria com você?

Lembro quando olhava para você, no nosso ultimo ano, enquanto andava pelos corredores junto do Potter e do Weasley. Seus cabelos cacheados, agora comportados e cuidados, balançavam suavemente exalando o perfume de lírios. Hoje digo que esse é o cheiro que mais gosto de sentir. Seu corpo já possuía curvas torneadas e você já estava mais ousada nas roupas que usava.

Eu era apenas um homem loiro de olhos extremamente penetrantes que estava quase seguindo os passos de meu pai, virar um comensal da morte. E você era tudo o que era de errado para existir: você era uma grifinória; melhor amiga do Potter; a melhor aluna da escola ou também chamada de nerd e, principalmente, você era uma sangue-ruim. Era tudo o que meu pai mais desprezava e tudo o que eu havia aprendido a desprezar.

Porem algo mudou depois que tivemos que dividir o salão comunal dos monitores-chefes e também aquela detenção limpando os vários e inacabáveis troféus daquela sala. Acredito que até hoje eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer o que você me falou naquela detenção!

_Hermione estava sentada em uma escada limpando um troféu quando olhou para o loiro do outro lado da sala fazendo o mesmo, porém completamente errado. Não pode deixar de reparar em como ele havia mudado. Os cabelos agora não eram mais puxados para traz e caiam disciplinadamente em seus olhos; seu corpo estava mais musculoso devido ao Quadribol e está mais alto. Extremamente belo, porem extremamente perigoso!_

_- o que foi? Gostou do que esta vendo Granger?_

_- Estou apenas reparando em como você esta limpando errado os troféus. Porque estou te incomodando?_

_- Você se acha muito esperta não é Granger? Pois saiba que você não é nada. Na verdade não passa de uma sangue-ruim. – disse esperando uma ameaça, que não veio. Hermione Granger estava calada pensativa enquanto olhava para o troféu que estava em suas mãos. – Granger?_

_- Sabe... Eu não ligo mais se você me chamar assim, afinal eu sou uma sangue-ruim e de certa forma tenho orgulho disso. Afinal é o que eu sou e nada vai mudar isso. Assim como nossas decisões. _

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Bom... Todos sabem que eu lutarei ao lado de Harry nessa guerra, pelo fato de que, alem dele ser o meu melhor-amigo, é o lado dessa guerra que esta mais coerente para mim no momento. Do mesmo jeito, que todos sabem que você virará um comensal da morte. Você foi criado para isso e eu nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Acredito que esse seja o lado certo para você, devido a motivos que não me convém. _

_-E como você sabe que eu vou virar um comensal ou não? Eu poderia muito bem lutar ao lado do Potter!_

_- Sim! Tenho absoluta certeza disso. Porém a única pessoa que poderia escolher isso é simplesmente você. Sei que parece extremamente irritante o que estou dizendo e pode não ter muito sentido, porém é o que eu acho. – disse e logo ouvimos a porta ser destrancada, mostrando que poderíamos sair. Ela se levantou e quando estava passando pela porta parou e olhou novamente para mim. – não vou julgá-lo se você decidir virar um comensal, porém não espere que eu poupe sua vida se lutarmos um contra o outro nessa guerra! _

_- Eu não esperaria outra coisa! – disse e ela apenas sorriu para mim e depois saiu, sumindo na escuridão dos corredores. E eu demorei mais algum tempo antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que ela. _

Lembro que naquele dia fiquei completamente surpreso com a sua atitude e principalmente com o que você me falou. Foi nesse momento que eu parei para pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo e no que eu me tornaria. Porém, para ser mais sincero, não foi o que você me falou que mais chamou a minha atenção e sim o sorriso que você deu para mim.

Nunca tinha ficado tão encantado com um simples sorriso. Claro que eu ainda não tinha entendido muito bem o porquê que seu sorriso havia mexido tanto comigo e achei que você havia me enfeitiçado durante a detenção. Só muito depois eu lembrei que as nossas varinhas ainda estavam com McGonagol!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Olhar**

Depois daquela estranha conversa nós nunca mais trocamos palavras e, de certa forma, comecei a sentir saudades de sua voz. Você, apesar de ser tudo o que mais repudiava, estava chamando a minha atenção de uma maneira diferente das outras meninas daquele colégio.

Um dia estava voltando para a nossa sala comunal quando reparei que você estava ali sentada envolta de uma muralha de livros e pelos títulos percebi que estava fazendo o trabalho de Poções e que, pela sua cara, não estava sendo nada fácil. Essa era a minha chance de conversar com você.

_- olá Granger!_

_-Olá Malfoy! – disse sem tirar seus olhos de um grosso livro que estava lendo. _

_-Qual é a poção que Snape passou?- disse me sentando na cadeira ao lado da dela. Ela apenas olhou para mim e depois voltou seu olhar para o livro, porém o fechou com força e suspirou raivosa._

_- Poção Mata-Cão, mas não acho nada a respeito._

_-Essa é uma poção extremamente cuidadosa e é feita especialmente para lobisomens. - comecei a falar e ela olhou para mim bastante surpresa e completamente concentrada.Não pude deixar de olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos. - Os lobisomens, quando se transformam na lua cheia, viram um animal completamente irracional e essa poção serve para conseguir que o lobisomem, quando se transforma, continue tendo razão sobre aquilo que faz. – respirei enquanto encostava-se à cadeira. - alem disso alivia a dor que a pessoa sente quando vai se transformar em lobo. _

_-Como você sabe disso? _

_-Eu tenho um livro que explica essa poção, porém esta na minha casa!- disse e vi que ela estava se forçando para não fazer uma pergunta. DE certa forma, não pude deixar de achar graça da curiosidade dela. – Granger, o que você quer perguntar para mim?_

_- Porque esta sendo tão legal comigo me ajudando?_

_-Porque eu quis. Quer dizer... Eu vi que você estava precisando de ajuda e decidi te ajudar! Respondi a sua pergunta?_

_-Sim! Obrigada Malfoy! – disse e ela sorriu para mim novamente, porem dessa vez senti algo completamente diferente da primeira vez e não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta. – agora... Você sabe mais alguma coisa? Tipo... Quais são os ingredientes?_

_-Oh! Eu sei sim! Anota ai!- e foi assim que comecei a ditar todos os ingredientes e como a poção deve ser feita. Ela anotava tudo com rapidez e destreza, sem errar um único ponto final. _

Ainda me lembro que no outro dia, ela veio me agradecer pela ajuda, quando não tinha ninguém vendo é claro! Porem a única coisa que eu realmente via era à felicidade que o seu olhar transmitia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- Risadas**

Os dias foram passando e a parte que eu mais gostava era quando ficávamos sentados na mesa da nossa sala comunal fazendo nosso trabalho e quando, depois que nós terminávamos tudo, íamos até os sofás e continuávamos a conversa. Nunca eu tinha conseguido conversar sobre assuntos mundanos e intelectuais com qualquer outra pessoa e logo percebi, depois de vários dias conversando, que possuíamos características em comum, como o mesmo gosto por literatura e por musica.

Lembro de atentamente observar os movimentos de suas mãos enquanto falava ou então da maneira como sempre mudava de posição enquanto tentava me convencer de algo. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tento fazia com que eu não quisesse perder um único movimento seu.

_- Malfoy o que você tanto esta olhando?_

_- Nada não! – disse desviando o olhar de suas mãos para seu rosto._

_-Vamos fale. Agora eu quero saber e você sabe o quanto eu sou curiosa! – sim sua grande curiosidade. Aquela coisa que faz as pessoas começarem a te pressionar tanto para falar algo e que, na maioria das vezes, conseguiam o que querem. E era isso mesmo que ela possuía e que usava em seu favor._

_-É que você fala mechando as mãos! – disparei de uma única vez, apesar de que não é nada muito embaraçador. Sua risada entrou em meus ouvidos e foi como uma suave melodia e, por alguma razão, fez com que eu sorri-se. _

_- Era só isso! É herança genética vinda dos italianos, que veio da família de minha adorada mãe. – depois ela começou a rir novamente. Incrível como ela ria tão gostoso. _

Foi nesse dia que começamos a contar historias de nossa infância e foi nesse dia que a conheci melhor. Depois desse dia começamos a virar amigos e sempre que eu podia, fazia-a rir de alguma maneira apenas para escutar aquela voz, que para mim parecia mais uma melodia.

Oi galera,

Eu sei que esse capitulo tá bem curto e peço desculpas, porem não tive tanta criatividade assim. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado até agora e não sei me lembro de ter colocado anteriormente, mas quando o texto esta em itálico significa que é uma situação no passado, tipo um flashback da vida!

Bom... brigada por estar lendo e por favor me mande review!

Beijos,

Ana Lidia


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4- Lagrimas e Descobertas!**

Eu logo percebi que estava ficando amigo de Hermione Granger e não conseguia entender como que isso estava acontecendo, claro que era contra o que os meus pais me ensinaram, porém eu nunca havia me divertido tanto quanto estava naqueles.

Havia algo nela que sempre fazia o lugar onde ela passava se iluminar e sempre percebia que ela ajudava muitos alunos que estavam em anos abaixo do nosso, mostrando uma solidariedade incrível. Porém seu olhar as vezes morria . Ficava triste e nem mesmo o Potter ou o Weasley percebia isso. A única coisa que eu pensei naquela hora foi: _Otários!_

Naquela época eu ainda não conseguia entender o que eu estava sentindo, nem tinha certeza do que queria da minha vida. Conhecer você estava sendo a coisa mais incrível que eu poderia imaginar! E até hoje não consigo esquecer de quanto aquele pobretão do Weasley machucou você!

Ele... sempre impulsivo, raivoso e completamente sem noção sobre as coisas que fazia e falava. Sempre se arrependendo no segundo depois de soltar alguma besteira ou falar algo que não deveria. E ver você triste depois de brigar com aquele cara me deixava ainda mais irritado. Porém o pior dia foi quando eu te encontrei chorando sentada no sofá do nosso salão comunal...

_- Hermione? Esta tudo bem? – perguntei enquanto sentada ao seu lado. Você estava encolhida, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos dobrados e a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era um caminho de lagrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. – Por favor, fale alguma coisa!_

_- Esta tudo bem! – disse ainda sem olhar para mim. Aquilo estava me deixando aflito e por alguma razão eu não estava gostando dela chorando daquela maneira. _

_- Olhe para mim Hermione!- disse e fiquei surpreso quando ela o fez. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como seu nariz. Porem o que mais chamou a minha atenção era a marca vermelha em seu rosto. - QUEM FEZ ISSO EM VOCÊ?_

_-Foi... Foi... – ela respirou tentando conter algumas lagrimas e fazer a sua voz ficar menos tremida. – Foi o Rony. – disse começando a chorar novamente e, por impulso, me abraçou. Eu apenas correspondi enquanto processava aquela informação. Ronald Weasley, o melhor amigo dela, havia a esbofeteado tão fortemente que deixou a marca de sua mão no rosto de Hermione. Aquilo foi demais! Soltei-me dela e me levantei ainda tremendo de raiva. – Aonde você vai?_

_A voz dela não saiu mais forte que um sussurro, porém mostrava o quanto ela estava surpresa com o meu ato. Estava com tanta raiva que chegava a me corroer. – Eu vou bater nesse maldito! Como ele teve coragem de bater em uma mulher. Covarde, é isso o que ele é!_

_- Não Draco! Foi uma discução boba que eu tive com ele! Por favor, fique aqui comigo! _

_- Antes me explique porque vocês discutiram!- disse enquanto sentava novamente ao seu lado e a abraçava. Ela estava precisando de mim no momento!_

_- Eles estavam falando mal de você e eu te defendi. Disse que você não é como eles acham e que você estava diferente. E Rony estava berrando um monte de coisas e foi nesse momento que eu falei que ele era arrogante, prepotente, incrivelmente obtuso. Alem de outras coisas. Quando percebi, ele já havia me estapeado. – disse e fiquei bastante surpreso com o que estava me contando. Hermione Granger brigou com Ronald Weasley por minha causa e ela estava me defendendo dos amigos. Senti o meu coração se aquecer como nunca tinha sentido antes. _

_- Obrigada por me defender Hermione! Prometo que ele nunca mais vai bater em você novamente! _

_-Obrigada Draco! Por estar aqui comigo! – e depois de um tempo adormeceu ainda em meus braços. A peguei em meu colo e a levei até sua cama a colocando lá e fiquei velando seu sono. _

Lembro que ela Parecia um anjo! Um anjo que ficou machucado nas mãos de um ser humano completamente sem noção das coisas que faz e completamente agressivo. Porém foi apenas nesse momento que eu percebi... Estava apaixonado por ela!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5- Ciúmes!**

Depois daquele dia, tudo pareceu ser diferente. Hermione passava mais tempo comigo do que com o Potter e o Weasley. Me agradava saber que ela se sentia protegida e alegre ao meu lado. Sempre fazia ela sorrir e conversávamos durante horas.

Lembro que a weasley fêmea veio conversar com Hermione um dia, junto do Potter, e os dois escutaram a maravilhosa risada dela. Claro que ficaram surpresos, assim como eu quando abri a porta para eles, porém Hermione não quis ver nenhum dos dois, por afirmarem que Ronald Weasley estava, de certa forma, certo por se preoculpar com o bem estar dela. Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa, Ridiculo!

Um dia Pansy quis dar o ar de sua graça e , por incrível que possa parecer, eu agradeço por ela ter ido para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria...

_- Olá Draquinho! Como você esta? – ela perguntou depois que eu abri a porta. Sabia que não deveria ter feito, porém não sou e nunca fui mal educado._

_- O que você quer, Pansy? – perguntei depois de fechar a porta e me sentar no sofá. Ela, simplesmente, se sentou em minhas pernas. _

_- Nossa, porque tão hostil? Só queria te divertir um pouco, afinal você deve estar bastante extressado ultimamente! – disse e sabia muito bem o que ela queria. Hermione bateu o pé e picareou e só nesse momento percebi que ela estava ali! – Ah! Olá Granger! Será que poderia sair um pouquinho e voltar daqui a umas duas horas?_

_-Na verdade não, Parkinson. Agora... aqui é o salão comunal dos monitores-chefes e se vocês querem se comer vão para um quarto._

_- Porque. Esta com ciúmes? – Pansy não sabia no que estava se metendo. Se olhar matasse , com certeza ela já estaria morta e enterrada. Já tinha visto Hermione brava, porém agora ela estava com o rosto bastante vermelho, será que é só raiva?_

_- Fora daqui Parkinson. Tenho que conversar com Malfoy. – Nossa! Ela tá brava!_

_- Draco, você vai deixar ela falar assim comigo?_

_-Fique quieta Pansy. E Vá para o seu dormitório. – disse e ela saiu andando até a porta resmungando coisas que eu não tive o interesse em saber. Olhava apenas para a menina a minha frente, com os braços dobrados em cima do peito e olhando atentamente para mim. – O que foi?_

_- O QUE FOI? MALFOY, essa é um salão comunal dos monitores-chefes e não para ser usado para sacanagens. _

_- E porque esta tão incomodada? Será que esta com ciúmes?_

_- CIÚMES? EU? Vá sonhando Malfoy!_

_-Então você esta com ciúmes de mim! Legal saber disso. – disse me desviando de um grosso livro que ela tacou em minha direção enquanto ria. Sabia muito bem que estava deixando-a ainda mais nervosa, mas eu adoro quando ela esta assim, soltando fogo pelas orelhas!_

_-Eu não to com ciúmes. Porque teria? _

_- Não sei talvez porque você goste de mim? – o rosto ficou vermelho, porem logo voltou ao normal e tive que desviar de mais um livro e de um tinteiro. – Você gosta de mim? – agora estava bem perto dela e não estava ligando nem um pouco se ela poderia me acertar com o que for. Queria ter uma visão mais perto de seu rosto ainda vermelho. _

_- Eu... Eu... Droga Malfoy, eu gosto! Satisfeito agora? – perguntou olhando para o chão e fiquei se ação. Não esperava que ela falasse assim, tipo não é perfil dela. Levantei seu rosto e antes de ela perguntar, a beijei e devo admitir que foi bom, muito bom! Separamos e ou apens sorri, fazia muito tempo que estava querendo isso! – O que foi, Draco?_

_-Então quer dizer que você estava com ciúmes? – disse e ela apenas riu antes de puxar para outro beijo e muito que com certeza viriam. _

Depois de alguns dias a pedi em namoro e nunca me arrependo, assim como foi uma surpresa para muito, principalmente os amigos dela. Minha namorada era a mais bonita e nos bailes ela arrasava, por assim dizer, e tenho certeza que você percebeu que eu ainda estou apaixonado por essa mulher!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6- Casamento!**

Agora aqui estou eu olhando não só a foto de nosso casamento como a neve que estava derretendo. Depois de um tempo de namoro a guerra se apertou e tive que escolher um lado. E para a surpresa de muitos escolhi ficar como espião para a Ordem, assim não iria contra meus pais e estaria ajudando e cuidando dela.

Lembro que Hermione foi raptada durante a guerra e levada para a Mansão Malfoy. Ela estava muito machucada quando a trouxeram para minha casa e depois de muito conversar, consegui fazer Voldemort me colocar para cuidar dela. Vi o quanto ela estava ferida e, depois que soube que me próprio pai havia feito aquilo, fugi com ela e a levei até a Ordem.

Desde então comecei a lutar ao lado do Potter e o dela. A guerra durou quatro longos anos e quando terminou, pedi-a em casamento. Tudo estava lindo e foi feito na primavera, afinal ela queria muitas flores.

-Claro Malfoy, ela não vai fugir! – disse o Potter rindo do meu nervosismo. Por alguma razão que agora eu não consigo lembrar, chamei ele e o Weasley para serem os meus padrinhos de casamento. Me arrependo por isso! O Weasley estava apenas quieto para a minha felicidade.

- Você fala porque não vai se casar ainda, mas quando chegar a sua vez você vai entender! – disse e nós três começamos a rir. Olhei para o salão e vi a decoração simples e bem feita. Tudo estava enfeitado com rosas brancas e vermelhas; as cadeiras eram brancas e no centro tinha um longo tapete feito de pétalas de rosas. A marcha começou e a vi entrando junto com seu pai, estava maravilhosa e perfita!

Seu cabelo estava preso em um simples coque meio preso com algumas mechas caindo, delineando seu rosto. A maquiagem era simples e o vertido era branco perolado e longo. Ao poderia esquecer o véu , que era comprido até o meu de suas cortas e estava preso em uam pequena tiara.

Ofereci a minha mão a ela e logo o padre estava começando o casamento. Estava, por incrível que pareça, ansioso, afinal o que eu mais queria era beijar aquela que estava virando a minha esposa. Depois de muitos votos pude escutar " Agora pode beijar a noiva!" e quase gritei um " ALELUIA!", mas isso era uma ação completamente contra o meu perfil, então me segurei e apenas a beijei.

Esse dia ficará para sempre em minha memória. Nunca vou esquecer e sei que tenho varias fotos de recordação! Potter foi o segundo a se casar, depois de alguns meses do meu, com a Weasley fêmea. E o Weasley se casou com Luna Lovegood uns seis messes depois.

Eu sei que esse capitulo esta meio curto, porem peço que entendam que eu não escrever casamentos muito bem e porque estou com muita preguiça!

Beijos,

Ana Lidia


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7- Poderia ter sido diferente!**

- O que tanto pensa?

- Em nós dois. – disse a abraçando. Depois fui até a lareira me sentando em frente a ela e a trazendo até mim.

-Por quê? – perguntou se aconchegando ainda mais em mim. A neve já se derretia e o dia estava ficando mais quente, porem ainda era inverno e não estava quente o suficiente para precisar apenas de um agasalho para se aquecer. E eu adorava e adoro esse tempo! Olhei para ela e sorri. Depois de tantos anos ela ainda consegue ser a mesma de nosso tempo de escola.

- Estava Lembrando de quando levamos detenção! Sabe aquela quando tivemos a nossa primeira conversa civilizada, por assim dizer.

- Claro que lembro! Começamos a nos entender depois daquilo.

-Sim é verdade! Mas fico pensando se não poderia ter sido diferente!

-Diferente?

-Sim! Tipo... Eu não aceitar o que você falou. Ou então não ter te ajudado naquele trabalho e poções e ainda teríamos sido "inimigos". – assim que terminei de sorrir a viela sorrir ainda meio confusa com o que eu disse!

- Sim poderia. Porém agradeço por não ter sido, senão não teria te conhecido e não estaríamos casados agora.

-Verdade. Foi uma surpresa para todos em? Ninguém acreditava que ficaríamos juntos e nem que nos casaríamos!

-Sim e não me arrependo de ter me casado com você! – disse me beijando. Depois ela me olhou seria e foi eu que não entendi o porquê. – E você, se arrependeu?

- Não!

- Bom saber disso! Agora vamos que os nossos filhos estão esperando. - disse se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo. Nós estávamos casados há cinco anos e nesse tempo tivemos duas meninas lindas e gêmeas, Carly e Simone. – por sinal vamos ter q aumentar essa casa.

-Verdade? Por quê?

-Ora a família vai aumentar daqui a pouco e temos que ter mais um quarto!  
-Aumentar? Você? Eu?

-Sim, Draco. Estou grávida! – disse e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi a abraçar, a beijar e rir. Tinha os meus momentos anti-Draco, como Hermione chamava, porém agora era uma situação diferente e especial. É poderia ter sido diferente... Que bom que não foi! Se pudesse voltar no tempo eu faria a mesma coisa!

Oi gente,

Aqui está o ultimo capitulo e espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem-me Review, por favor!

Beijos e obrigada por ler,

Ana Lidia.


End file.
